Bleach! Secrets Revealed, Questions Answered!
by Animefreak Amii
Summary: It's the sequel to Bleach Truths! I uncover secrets and get questions answered! Please ask any questions you want in a review and read Bleach Truths first to find out why one genre is drama. Rated T for a bunch of reasons. Tell me if I need to change that
1. Meeting 1, Though it's not really one

**Prologue**

A lock clicked. The door slowly creaked open. A slightly tanned arm reached in and turned on the lights. The meeting room filled with light and the long, dark mahogany table shined under the lights and the red chair at the head of the table was tipped over on its side. A pair of feet in black shoes appeared at the top of the chair. A girl with long, light brown hair pulled back in a ponytail frowned as she poked her head in the room.

"Someone's been sitting in my chair," she said softly. The girl standing by the chair turned around and gasped as the girl by the door walked in and leaned her back against the door frame.

"Amii! I wasn't expecting you," said the girl by the chair. Amii pushed herself off of the door frame and walked to the chair. She set it back up and sat down.

"I called you here so I'm obviously gonna show up. Sit Yamasorrowichi." Amii gestured to a chair. Yamasorrowichi sat and looked to Amii. "No getting jealous of people! Will you help me make the letters for everyone?" she asked with hopeful hazel eyes. The light made her blond highlights show.

"Yeah," Yamasorrowichi answered. Amii pulled out a stack of letters and a stack of envelopes, along with 2 pens. She pulled out a draft and laid it in front of Yamasorrowichi. They set to work writing and after 2 hours, had a stack of their finished letters in labeled envelopes. Amii smiled as security left with the envelopes.

"Oh boy. This'll be fun," said Amii with her smile firmly in place.

_(A/N: Hi guys! It's good to be back! Technically I'm not back...I'm writing down the chapter and giving them to my boyfriend, Incantesimo, to type up and upload to my doc manager so I can post from my iPod. That will go for every fanfic I have for now. I probably won't be able to update anything daily thanks to school. I will update as often as I can. Have a fantastically fabulous day! Or night...Whichever one it is for you.)_


	2. Meeting 2

"Hello Everyone. I'm so glad you could make it." I let out and evil laugh and I saw Kenpachi leave silently. I scowled and clapped my hands 3 times. He appeared in front of me and walked out of the room again. The process repeated 20 times before he finally stopped leaving.

"What is going on here?" he roared. I glared at him and smiled an evil smile at him.

"Sit down and shut up or I'll tell everyone about Hikaru Zaraki." He sent me a fearful glance and sat down in his seat again. I turned to everyone else. "It's another meeting everyone! Didn't you all miss me?" I waited for a response. No one gave me one except for Orihime who was shouting about how happy she was. "Orihime is my favorite character now!" Everyone just looked at me happily. "I should continue. Firstly, I'd like to introduce our greatly fantastic and amazing cameraman!" I ran over to the guy with the camera and glomped him. "This is my boyfriend, Incantesimo! Isn't he amazing?"

"What else do you have to tell us?"

"That you're a meany Keigo! And a few other things like I recently found out some bad news for some of you. I'm a but if a crazy must hurt or seriously maim them with tigers person. I also have OLSSD."

"What the hell is OLSSD?"

"Well Miss Ichigo, OLSSD stands for Oh Look Something Shiny Disorder!"

"I hate you"

"I HATE YOU MORE ICHIGO!"

"That's not possible with how much I hate you, Amii."

"YES IT IS STR...OOOO! SHINY NICKEL! I WANT IT! IT'S mine!"

Everyone stared at me. I picked up my shiny nickel and threw it at Ichigo as hard as I could. It his his forehead. "50 points! Woooo!"

"That hurt Amii!"

"Don't make me get the tigers strawberry aftershave man!"

"I'm not scared of you."I snapped and a cage with tigers appeared. "I'm scared now. Damn sadist."

"I'm SADISTIC! That's the word!" I snapped again and the tigers disappeared. "Anyways, I've been talking to a couple people that read stories by me. It's more like a few actually. But one of them was a greatly appreciated repeat reviewer. Her name to you is toshirolovr94. To some it has become Nikki. We'll get to her in a moment. Because it's time for out first letter. It's from uryufangirl! I need the obvious Uryu, Rukia, Chad, Tatsuki, Soi Fon, Yoruichi, and oh. The last one is me. Ok then. Get up here all...Where did Uryu and Ichigo go?"

"They jumped out of the window and ran away," Tatsuki told me pointing at the window next to her. I calmly walked to the window and saw them running away. I frowned and then stomped my foot before turning away and looking at their seats. They appeared in their seats tied up with duct tape over their mouths. I walked over to them and glared.

"You two have a choice deal with me or deal with security and their so called pets." They flinched at my voice and glare. I ripped the duct tape off and smirked as they screamed in pain. "Your choice you two. I'm the less dangerous one." They cringed..

"We choose you! Calm down though!" I untied them.

"I can't. I had a Mountain Dew, a Rockstar, and an orange Monster. That's two energy drinks and a coke full of SUGAR!"

"Oh God. We should've chosen the security pets."

"Shut up Ichigo! Now everyone that has a question in the letter needs to get up there and answer!" They scrambled up there and wrote their answers. Once everyone sat down again, I picked up the letter. "Uryu, pass is NOT an answer! Get up here and write real answers!" He did it and sat back down. "These are just short answers people! No fun! Lets start anyways. The letter says "Hey :3 I have some questions!

Uryu: Will yhu marry me? :3 **I don't even know you.**

Chad: Why are you so quiet all the time? **I don't know.**

Rukia: Are you in love with Renji or Ichigo? **Ichigo.**

Rukia: If you are not in love with Renji can I cut yhu? **No.**

Tatsuki: Are you in love with Ichigo? **No.**

If not, is there anyone you are in love with? **Yes...but I'm not telling you who it is.**

Tatsuki: How long have you been taking karate? **Since I was little.**

Youruichi: Do you love Soi Fon? **No.**

Soi Fon: Do you love Yoruichi? **No. I admire her.**

Uryu: What should we name our kids? **I don't know!**

Uryu: Will you read my story The Second Quincy and tell me what you think? **Maybe if I have time.**

Amii: Am I asking too many questions? **Of course not! I love having all these questions! They make me happy! And I am volunteering my loving boyfriend for getting questions too!**

Uryu: Does the name Bella Ishida appeal to you? **I guess so.**

Uryu: I love yhu. (That's not a question :3)

"From now on there will be no more guessing in this room!"

"You volunteered me?" asked Incantesimo. 3

"Yes." I took my 'in trouble' pose and used my cute 'in trouble' voice to tell him "I love you!" He gave me a gentle and forgiving smile.

"I love you too!"

"Yay! 3 Love triangleish shape things! That's what was next! ok...so toshirolovr94 is Nikki to some of us. Nikki loves Toshiro and Ichigo. Ichigo loves Rukia and Nikki, so does Renji. Toshiro loves Nikki and maybe Momo. Rukia still loves Ichigo but was mad that he loved another girl. I took Ichigo's Rukia armor with me to Hueco Mundo to throw plates at Ulquiorra so now Ichigo and Ulquiorra hate me. Nikki found a little baby girl. Her and Toshiro named the baby Ella and are now taking care of her because the mother left a note with Ella that says Ella needs to be kept away from Gin and so that's what we tried to do...I hope we get more questions. Now everyone take your break!" They all got up and left the room. I ran to Incantesimo and glomped him again. "So much is going on yet nothing is happening. I'm having trouble finding time for this. It's slightly sad. This is how I escape reality, if only for a second." He silently wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead.

_(A/N: Ohs no! Seriousness! Crap! Before anyone asks me...I made up no people in here so far. I don't even have my security yet...Oh well. I don't own Bleach or its characters...If I did, there would be a character like Yamasorrowichi from the Mysteries of This Life in there...I would like to ask you readers to read that story and leave reviews for me so I can try to make it better. I also want to ask for you to leave reviews with questions here...They make me happy. I'll try to update faster but no guarantees cause of precal and other classes. Have a fantastic and sparkly day or night! Whichever it is for you!)_


	3. Meeting 3

"All we need is a little bit of momentum," I sang way too loud as I danced around the room.

"What are you doing?" I turned to look at who talked.

"Don't judge me! I was bored," I yelled at Byakuya.

"I'm sorry?"

"You should be! Now get everyone else in here! Incantesimo will be back with any letters we have momentarily." Byakuya left and came back with everyone at the same time that Incantesimo came in. "Ok. So we have one letter with a request and 2 questions. Momo and Kira come up here!" There was silence. I looked up. "Where are Momo and Kira?"

"I saw them go into meeting room 8."

"Thank you Orihime. To meeting room 8!" I lead the way with Incantesimo since he had the camera. We got to meeting room 8 and I opened the door to reveal our 2 missing members lip locked. After a lot of calling out to them and poking them, I got the perfect idea to break them apart. "Security," I yelled as loud as I could. They came in and tried to break the 2 apart with a crowbar. After 20 minutes, they accepted that they failed. "They have to break apart to breathe sometime!" They broke apart at my yell and turned to look at me. "Oh! That's SO angering. Back to our designated meeting room! Now!" They ran back to our room and sat with everyone following them.

"I'm sorry Amii."

"No you're not Momo! Now your question is from mysterios. Do you love Kira?"

"Uh… Yes?"

"Now, Kira, mysterios wants to know if you love Momo."

"Yes. I love her more than I should."

"Ok then! Now I have some questions." I let out an evil laugh and a few of them flinched. "Byakuya, why do you look like a little kid in the first few chapters you're in inside the manga?"

"I don't look like a kid!" I pulled out the manga and showed him. "I don't know why."

"Why do you have a 69 on the side of your face Hisagi?"

"Because."

"Because why?" He just sat there glaring at me. "You must not get how this works. I ask questions and you answer them."

"I wanted it there!"

"Ok. Break time everyone!" Everyone left at those words except me and Incantesimo. "I'm tired."

_(A/N: Ok. So I'm not getting many questions. It's kinda sad. Oh well! I don't own Bleach or its characters. I own security though so you can't take them unless I say you can! Now I'm tired and I'm gonna go to bed now. It's just past 11:30 when I'm writing this and I have school tomorrow. Goodnight and have a fantabulous day or night… Whichever it is for you!)_


	4. Meeting 4

_(A/N: Hello all. I finally found a way to get to the rviews so I'm back! I also have a computer to use now so I can update steadily for a while. Thank you for still reading if you are. If not, I updated anyways! I doth not own Bleach or its characters. I own myself and security. I don't even own the questions asked so yeah. In this I am Amii, for everyone who doesn't know. If you haven't read Bleach Truths by me, I highly recommend you do. On with the secrets and questions!)_

"Hello all! I hope you enjoyed your break while I searched for our letters!" Everyone just looked at me. "Hey! I couldn't find them! At least I'm back! Some people never come back after they stop for even a few weeks." Everyone murmured their thoughts on the subject. "Anyways, our first letter is from yukicole02! I need Rukia, Ichigo, Renji, Hisagi, Grimmjow, and Byakuya! The letters are color coated. Get up here and answer!" They all reluctantly made their way up to the front and wrote answers. I waited for them to sit down before happily continuing.

"I have some questions! Rukia do you love Renji? **NO!**

If not what about Ichigo? **I do love Ichigo.**

Ichigo what is your favorite color? **Blue.**

Renji same question favorite color? **Red.**

One more time Rukia same question what is your favorite color? **Orange.**

Now Hisagi I have a friend who has a crush on you would you go out with her if she asked you? **Maybe.**

Grimmjow are you still alive? **Unfortunately. If I were dead, she might leave me out of the meetings if people don't ask me questions. Sadly, I'm alive so I have to sit through every single second of Amii. She's crazy! Get me out of here!**

Byakuya how come you're always so cool? **It's instinct.**

Well that's it for me!" I looked up with a pout.

"What's wrong Amii?" Orihime asked immediately.

"Grimmjow hates me! My favorite color is Renji's too! It's a tainted color! I'm so upset!"

"It's ok Amii! I'm sure he doesn't hate you!"

"Eh. I'm over it. So Rukia's favorite color is orange. It reminds me of Ichigo. How about everyone else?" They all agreed in some way which made Rukia blush. "That's why it's your favorite color!"

"Levae her alone Amii," Byakuya told me coldy.

"Bya-kun, I love your answer. It was amazing."

"Thank you."

"Now then, Hisagi, you and I both know the answer is actually 'definitely' instead of 'maybe.'"

"Shut up."

"It's true. Admit it."

"It may be true, but you are annoying."

"Thank you! Everyone that tells me that makes my day!" I smiled and looked to see Kira and Momo in their respective corners of the room.

"Are we still in trouble?" Momo asked me.

"No. Come sit down. Just don't sneak off and make-out during these meetings ever again."

"Yes Amii," they said. They both went to sit down while i took out the next letter.

"Now Toshiro, get your hiney up here!" He got up and made his way to the front. "Here ya go! It's a pretty pen! It writes in super dark red!" He took the pen and wrote his answer before going back angrily.

"Alright, mysteri0s says, you're my favorite author! You're epic! Kirahina, on the path to world domination! Mwa hahaha! Can you ask Shiro-chan, is he even a little angry than Kira is doing...'things'(yes, 'adult' things) to his sister? need to know. **Yes. She's my sister. Stop sneaking off and making out you two or I will find Kira.**

Can u do more scenes with Kira and Momo, they don't get enough screen time.** 'Course I will. It's kinda fun angering Toto.**

Lots of love, mysterios!"

"I hate you Amii."

"I know you do Toto. Hope you enjoy the time you have with me even though it's usually full of me messing things up or angering you. One day, I'll be gone. It's already hard enough to do all this since I started college."

"I have things to do."

"Is Rangiku throwing all her paperwork on you agian so that you can't go to your personal life at home?"

"Yes."

"Alright. I'm almost done. We have one more! Ichigo, get your orangatine hiney up here! You have a question." He scowled but did the usual thing for questions. i smiled even though he was likely to kill me without security being there.

"Alrighty then. Next is, xJ11Cx.

Here's my question for Ichigo: why are you such a weakling? **I'm not a weakling! You shouldn't be allowed to ask me that!**

Now my question for you. How many pills are you supposed to be taking and why dont you take them? **I don't have any. I don't really like pills though. When I get sick, I hate taking them. They get stuck in my throat.**

Just kidding I know people worse then you. Ever read bleach: interview pairings? **I haven't. I should though.**

If you have you know who I am. If not to bad. Goodluck with your story."

"Ichigo, stop being so weak."

"Shut up Amii. I'll kill you if you don't."

"Security! He's threatening me!" Security ran in and tackled Ichigo to the ground from his chair. They then proceded to chain him to the chair. When that was done, I pulled out a final envelope.

"I want to share one last thing with you guys. It's from mysteri0s. It says, I think I have OLSSD, we should start an organization to help those in need...OHHH, ITS EDWARD IN THE SUNLIGHT! Ewww, the one shiny thing I don't like." Everyone at least chuckled at the hilarious letter/review. "I'm done now. It was just too funny not to share. Now go for your break!" Everyone filed out except the chained up Ichigo. Kira and Momo were holding hands and standing close together for the way out. "You two are cute!" That made them run off together to hide from me there.


	5. Meeting 5

"You thought you escaped me, didn't you?" I asked darkly. Ichigo slowly turned around and cringed.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! BACK OFF, YOU EVIL LITTLE WITCH!" I jumped in his window, grabbed his arm, and then snapped my fingers so that we appeared in our meeting room. I let Ichigo go and pointed at his seat with a smile.

"Go," I shouted happily.

"Fine," he mumbled with his head down while he trudged to his seat.

"Hey guys! I'm back! I have not gotten any questions for you all so I was depressed and had nothing to ask! I have questions now though!" I wiggled my eyebrows at everyone until I realized something. "Where are Kira and Momo?"

"They left to get a drink," Byakuya answered in a bored tone.

"Together? No! That is not good! No bueno!" I ran out of the room and then came back five minutes later with the pair in a wheelbarrow while lip locked. I dumped them on the floor and then poked them with a stick repeatedly until the broke apart and went to their seats. "Ok. Now, we have them back. Any questions before we start?" I looked out and pointed at Orihime since she had her hand in the air. "Yes. Orihime."

"Where is the cameraman?"

"Long story. Short version, I fired him. Any other questions?" I looked at Ichigo since his hand was up. "Yes, Strawberry Aftershave Man?"

"Stop calling me that!"

"No."

"Where the hell have you been?" he shouted as his question.

"I was buried under a mountain of homework and personal issues. Anything else from anyone?" At the lack of hands, I smiled evilly. "Ok, so I have a question for one of the people I love to pester, Bya-kun!"

"What is it?" he asked after a sigh.

"Would you rather pole dance for everyone in the room or give Yoruichi a lap dance?" He stared at me in silence for about ten minutes.

"Pole dance."

"Great! Security, I need a pole dancer's pole!"

"I'm not pole dancing!"

"Then you're giving Yoruichi a lap dance with a really long song that I picked out!"

"Pole dancing it is." Security set up the pole on the meeting table and Byakuya started to pole dance, which is freaking hilarious.

"While he's busy with that, Gin!"

"Yes?"

"Can I have a hug?"

"Ok."

"Yay!" I hugged Gin and then returned to the front. "Ok." An evil grin spread across my face.

"Run for your life," Ichigo whispered to Rukia when my gaze landed on her.

"Rukia and Ichigo, you two are up!"

"Damn it! You included me!"

"Hell yeah! Now, am I invited to your wedding?"

"We aren't getting married yet," Ichigo told me.

"We'll invite you when we do."

"Rukia," Ichigo whined helplessly.

"HELLS TO THE YES! TAKE THAT ITCHY POWDER MAN!"

"You know, you're really cruel sometimes." I turned my head to the voice and gasped.

"OMG! I FREAKING LOVE YOU YOSHINO! I'M GLAD YOU'RE BACK!"

"You said you have a question for me."

"Oh yeah! I do have a question for you." I ran over and grabbed her hands with a grin. "Will you sing and dance on the table? I know you can do it amazingly!"

"No." I pouted.

"You're no fun. Now for the real question. Do you know what I did with Kariya? I wanted to ask him a question, but I forgot where I put his jerk-off soul."

"It's in the bathroom for meeting room 75 because they have the worst bathroom and the most people that use it. You don't like him."

"Thank you!" I ran out of the room and came back after an hour with Kariya. "Pew! You stinky! Why are you so stinky, jerk face?"

"Jerk face is the best you could come up with?"

"SECURITY, GET IN HERE AND KICK HIS ASS!" Security ran in and beat up Kariya for me. "Ok. Now, answer my question. You don't get to ask questions unless I give you permission. So, why do you stink so bad?"

"Because you stuck me in a bathroom that about a hundred people use a day for a little over three years."

"I meant your skill, dummy."

"I have skills. You don't though."

"Kenny, he's being mean. Beat him up for me!"

"Yes! Finally, a fight!"

"Just do it outside."

"Ok." Kenpachi got up and dragged Kariya outside to beat up on him for a while.

"Yay! I think that this is off to a great restart! By the way, Ichigo, you know you freaking love me!"

"No."

"Oh come on, we aren't starting this again, are we?"

"What do you mean?"

"We had an argument three years ago over if you like me and you said that you love me."

"I did not."

"ROLL THE CLIP!" A large TV screen came down with the meetings from three years ago on it. It was the fourth meeting and I had just finished a letter.

* * *

><p><strong>The footage<strong>

"It seems we have a lot of love in this area. It's better than the dramas people watch on TV! Most of those are just torture to watch! They need to get to the point and admit their love for each other! Don't you agree Ichigo?"

"You're asking me a question? Are you feeling ok?"

"Of course! Never been better!"

"You have a sugar rush don't you?"

"Just a little one." His eyes got wide.

"We're all gonna die!"

"Yep! And when you do I better get something in your will! Even an honorable mention would work!"

"Ok. Let me write it first. You're only getting an honorable mention in it though."

"But Ichigooooooooooooooooo! I'm a nice person! You should give me $20!"

"Why would I ever do that!"

"Because even though you act like you hate me, it's all a lie and you love me."

"No I don't."

"Lies! Just like the raping Kon thing!"

"No it's not! And I would never rape him!"

"I'll give you $30."

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm. No. I can't. It's disgusting. But I'd get $30 out of it. I really could use that money. No. I won't!"

"Ew. You actually considered it."

"Did not!"

"Dude. I'm right here. I heard you. That's so gross. Now tell the truth about all the questions I've asked."

"Ok. Fine. You're right. My hatred for you is a lie. I'm in love with you! I don't rape Kon and I still won't for $30. And TV dramas are stupid."

"Yay! The truth! Wait. I was right?"

"Yes. You were."

* * *

><p>I gave Ichigo a smug look as he blushed and hid under the table. Rukia was amused. I ran over to her and gave her a high-five before hugging her nearly to death and then letting go and looking up at Byakuya, who I forgot was pole dancing at my order.<p>

"Oh! Dude, you can stop now. You're good." He got back in his seat and scowled at me. "You know you absolutely adore me, Bya-kun!"

"If I call you adorable once, will you leave me alone until the next meeting?"

"On one condition!"

"What?"

"Who would you rather go on a date with, Yoruichi or me?"

"Yoruichi."

"Yay! Now say it!"

"You're adorable."

"HA-HA! Sucker! The joke's on you because the meeting is over for today! Take that!"

"Damn. She tricked me."

"Go on break everyone! Bye now!" They all left while I grinned evilly. Then I realized something. "Yo, Carrot Head!"

"What?" he shouted from under the table.

"Get up and get out!"

"Fine!" He got out from under the table, got to his feet, and stomped out of the room with a scowl and blush on his face.

"Heh-heh-heh. I love getting on his nerves."

"You're just evil."

"No! Not you!"

"But it is me."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! RUN AWAY!" I ran out of the room and past everyone. They'll figure it out.

_(A/N: So, my absence has been explained. I need reviews with questions or more weird stuff and crazy questions that I come up with will be asked. Laters! Oh. Oh! OH! AND! I don't own Bleach or its characters. There's a disclaimer for the rest of the story. Have fun peeps and please give me some questions to ask! Now back to my task of running away. Laters!)_


	6. Meeting 6

"Yo! What up my peeps and homedawgs!" The looks I was given were priceless. "How are all of you?" I asked sweetly. "That was a question. Answer it."

"Oh. Good."

"Yeah, good."

"We're good."

"No complaints here."

"I don't like you."

"I will put you back in that bathroom," I said to Kariya. He fell silent and looked away.

"Why is he still here?" Uryu growled.

"Because he needs to air out. Plus, he is my new favorite torture victim! OMG! A SHINY METAL POLE!" I picked it up, ran over to Kariya, and then proceeded to hit him with it repeatedly until I got bored and went back up to the front, where I sat down in the pretty red chair I had. "Ok. Now, does anyone have any questions before we start our meeting?"

"I do," Tatsuki yelled from her seat.

"Shoot."

"After our last meeting, I saw you run down the hall with someone chasing you. Who was that and why was she chasing you?"

"Oh, that's right. She wasn't in here to introduce herself. She should be back momentarily with any letters we have!" The door opened and in walked a girl with tanned skin, chocolate brown eyes, and naturally curly, black hair. "You're back! Any letters?"

"No."

"Then why were you gone so long?"

"I had to get some pudding." I frowned and then gestured to her while looking at everyone else.

"This is Lacinda."

"Hey there everyone. I'm Amii's roommate."

"Then why were you chasing her?" Tatsuki called.

"We were fighting about the gods of pudding. She said that I couldn't summon them in here when I was hired. I was mad. She spent the next few days avoiding me and then she tried to escape here, but I found the place and chased her out. We made up a couple hours ago. She gave me pudding and I summoned the gods of pudding. When she saw that I was able to summon them, she said that I could summon them and then we realized that we had a huge misunderstanding. We're back to being besties!"

"Any other questions? Yes, Rukia?"

"Why is she here, other than you two being besties?"

"Excellent question! I hired her to help me out."

"Why?" Keigo asked.

"Because I wanted to. It shouldn't matter."

"Why is she staring at me?" Renji asked. I looked over at him and shook my head with a slight smile on my face.

"She isn't. Lacinda, no killing with hugs. You can hug them though, as long as they say yes when you ask."

"Captain Ukitake, can I hug you?"

"Uh… Yes."

"YAY! THE WORLD IS WONDERFUL!" She ran over to Ukitake and hugged him once before running out of the room, yelling happily. She returned about five minutes later, while I was playing go fish with Rukia, Renji, Kira, Momo, Ichigo, Kisuke, and Yoruichi.

"Got any fives, Momo?" I asked.

"Go fish."

"Aw man! I really thought you had one!" Ichigo was next so he gave me an evil grin. I already knew what it meant so I took my five out of my hand. "Just spit it out already, carrot head!"

"Got any fives, Amii?" I tossed my card at him with a pout.

"I'm back now."

"We're almost done, Lacinda. Give us a minute."

"Ok Amii. Just don't take too long."

"K."

"Rukia, got any threes?" Kisuke asked, meaning that I'd missed some stuff.

"Go fish. Amii, got any twos?"

"How do you know what's in my hand? Seriously people!" I handed over my two and then crossed my arms since I ran out of cards.

"Momo, got any sixes?" Momo handed over her six and then sat there and looked over at me since she was out of cards as well. "Got any sevens, Renji?"

"Go fish."

"Kisuke, got any threes?" Yoruichi asked teasingly. "Rukia, your seven please. Ichigo, your nine. Renji, do you have any eights? Kira, do you have any aces? Ichigo, do you have a four?"

"Damn it! That's my last card!"

"Thank you. Kisuke, I believe that you have the last card out. Can I have the king of diamonds?"

"Here you go Yoruichi. That was a fun game!" We all moved back to our usual spots.

"Ok. So, I don't have much time for this meeting so we better get started. Lacinda, do you have any questions that won't involve you hugging Captain Ukitake?"

"No."

"Ok. It's up to me then. Keigo, do you have OLSHD, like I do?" I prompted.

"No. I was told that I'm more likely to have ADHD. The doctor explained, is that a plane? It's a plane! Ichigo, look! Come on buddy! Look!"

"Why a plane?"

"Because it's there, Amii! Look!" I looked outside and saw the plane.

"OH! There is a plane!"

"I told you!"

"You did! Now, Kariya, would you go running around town proclaiming your idiocy if the alternative was going back in the bathroom?"

"No."

"Back in the bathroom then." I snapped my fingers and he was gone. "Young Ichigo, are you aware of how much of a jerk you are when you're older?"

"I'm a jerk?" the kid version of Ichigo asked.

"That version of you is," I said while pointing at normal Ichigo.

"Hey!"

"You're as sweet as can be though."

"Amii, I'm not a jerk!"

"You are sometimes. Now! Mizuiro, I have never asked you something. Does that make you happy, sad, or mad?"

"I have no feelings on it," he replied while typing away on his phone.

"Ok. Chizuru, doesn't Orihime look cute today?"

"She is more than cute." Within three seconds, Chizuru had tried to violate Orihime, Tatsuki got mad, and then Chizuru took off running around the table with Tatsuki chasing her and Lacinda following for no real reason until I got Tatsuki and Chizuru in chains.

"I have a question now."

"What is it Lacinda?"

"Why do you ask those questions if you know someone's going to get mad?"

"For fun."

"Fair enough. I have another one," she shouted cheerily.

"What is it?"

"Grimmjow!"

"What?"

"Will you release your zanpakto and then be my pet kitty? I'll cuddle with you every night and give you a better name… like Fluffy!"

"NO WAY IN HELL!"

"Darn."

"Hm. Ulqiorra, would you kick Grimmjow in the stomach for being mean to Lacinda?" He actually did it. "It was just a question, but thanks!"

"It was my pleasure," he replied with a ghost of a smile.

"Lacinda, he's scaring me! It's almost a smile!"

"Hush child. I'm here for you," she whispered while hugging me.

"This is why we're besties! Now then," I said, returning to normal. "Hey Kon, why are you such a pervert?"

"I can't help it if there are so many amazing qualities about women that make me perverted to be happy about seeing them."

"As long as we keep his blindfold on, we should be safe Lacinda. That's all for now! Bye, my peeps!"

_(A/N: I don't own Bleach or its characters! Bye now!)_


	7. Meeting 7

"Hey Lacinda? Any letters?"

"Nope."

"Aw man! No one asks any questions anymore! That's it! Lacinda, I know you just got here and all, but I will stop this if no one asks any questions. Do you all hear that? If no one asks any questions, this is the last meeting forever! Wah! I'm sad now!" I went to cry in the corner so Lacinda took over for me.

"I guess I'll ask questions then. Hey, yo, Hanataro!"

"Y-yes?"

"You're adorable!" (That was not a question.)

"O-oh. Th-thank you."

"You're welcome! Toshiro Hitsugaya!"

"Yeah?"

"Do you wear a big jacket in the winter?"

"No."

"Ururu, do you yell at Jinta when no one's around?"

"No."

"Jinta, why are you so mean to Ururu?"

"Because I can be."

"You're a brat. Chad, if I give you a speech, will you recite it at my birthday party?"

"I don't want to."

"Damn. Rukia, will you name your fifth child after me?"

"If I have a fifth child that is a girl."

"Thanks! Ichigo, what are your thoughts on that?"

"Do we have to Rukia?"

"Yes."

"Ha! Take that! Byakuya, are you still angry at Ichigo for knocking up your sister?"

"Yes."

"Rangiku, are you drunk?"

"What's drunk?" she slurred.

"She's out. Could someone roll her over? I think her chest will suffocate her. Now, Uryu, did you eat my pudding cup?"

"No."

"Orihime, do you know how to make pudding?"

"I can try!"

"Kenpachi, do you want a fight with the gods of pudding?"

"Yes."

"Too bad. Ukitake, can I have another hug?"

"Ok."

"Yes! Renji, are you going to get more tattoos? I have the perfect idea for the next one if you say yes."

"Yes. What's your idea?"

"A GIANT PRETTY PINK FLOWER ALL ACROSS YOUR BACK!"

"No."

"Damn. Grimmjow, will you release your zanpakto so I can pet you?"

"No."

"Ulquiorra, if I slap Grimmjow, would it make you smile?"

"Yes." SLAP!

"Oh dear pudding gods! It worked! He's smiling!" I got up and looked.

"He is! Great job Lacinda!"

"My pleasure. Now, please continue for me."

"Yes. Keigo, you know I like you right?"

"Yes. What is it?"

"If I locked you in a room with an angry cat that had just been dropped in a bucket of water, would you scream in terror?"

"What kind of question is that, Amii?"

"My question Ichigo. Problem?"

"No. I'll be good."

"Good. Now, Keigo, answer the question!"

"Yes. I would scream in terror."

"Thank you! Kon, if I take off the blindfold, will you be good?"

"Yes." I took off his blindfold. He went after Rukia so I stole Jinta's bat and hit Kon out of the room.

"Thank you for letting me steal your bat Jinta. Kisuke, did you lie to me when we played go fish in the last meeting?"

"No."

"I really thought you did. Now, if I dared you to kiss Yoruichi on the lips would you do it?"

"Maybe."

"Hm. I suppose that answer will do for now. Yoruichi, will you hug Byakuya for three hours?"

"Ok!" She got up and went to hug Byakuya.

"Thank you Yoruichi. I'm glad you agreed since I'm so evil. Yachiru, can I kidnap you for an hour if I give you candy?"

"If Kenny says it's ok."

"Is it ok, Kenpachi?"

"Take care of her."

"Yay! Now then, I have a final question. DRUMROLL PLEASE!" Everyone started to pat at the table. "AIZEN!" He jumped, knowing I would embarrass him. "BOXERS OR BRIEFS AND WHY?"

"Why would you ask me that?"

"Because I like the scarred look on your face. Now answer me."

"Boxers because they're comfy and airy."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I DID NOT NEED TO KNOW THAT!"

"But you asked!"

"THE DETAILS! I AM SCARRED NOW! MY MIND'S EYE! IT BURNS!"

"That concludes the meeting for today. Please leave so I can fix Amii."

"Bye Amii!"

"Bye Orihime! MY MIND'S EYE STILL BURNS!"

_(A/N: Hey there! Thanks for reading! I honestly need someone else's questions because I am like out of questions so this may be the end. If I get no questions, I will not write. I hope for questions from you guys. Later peeps!)_


End file.
